My treasure
by SnapesLvK
Summary: Barbossa finds a woman on an island. She hates pirates and can't remember her past, but why does she carry aztec gold with her? Read to find out! R&R :  My first story in english so don't be cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Captain Barbossa was sailing towards a little island. Something was telling him that he would find something very precious there. A cursed man he was and he was sure about finding some aztec gold on that island.

He saw an "X" in the sand and became curious. There must be some kind of treasure, he tought.

"Start digging there!" he ordered the crew and they started digging. When they had dug almost one meter deep Ragetti hit something.

"Wait! I hit something soft." He said.

"Let me see!" the captain ordered. "Everyone away!"

The crew gave way to the captain and he started digging carefully in the sand with his hands. He found a hand. A living hand, that was not rotten or anything. "What the heck?" he tought and continued digging. He found an arm too and the hand moved slowly. "Oh my" he tought. "This looks like a human." He continued digging and found a head. A face of a woman who was dug into the sand.

"Dig her up!" the captain ordered. The crew dug her up fast and lifted her up from the pit.

"Bring some water!" Barbossa ordered and Pintel brought some water. He threw it in the womans face so she would wake up.

"Are you alright miss?" Barbossa asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know" she said as she opened her eyes.

"What's your name miss?"

"Clara."

"And family name?"

"I don't know. And who are you?"

"You may call me captain Barbossa"

"Where am I?"

"Oh, just on some random island dear. How did you come here?"

"He brought me here" she said as some tears filled her eyes.

"Who?"

"He said I'm his treasure and then he just took me here and.." she stopped cause she was now crying.

"buried you in the sand" Barbossa finished her sentence.

"Yes, that bloody pirate!" she cried.

"What was his name?"

"Ned, Ned Snakehead"

"Oh that one"

"You know him?"

"Aye, he told us where we could find the aztec gold. And I'm sure he knew about the curse."

"What? Gold? Curse?"

"Never mind!"

"Could you help me to get home or something?"

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, I don't know but could you take me with you anyway?"

"Aye"

Barbossa helped her up and led her to the ship.

"I haven't walked in a time" she said when she took a few steps toward the ship.

"I see"

"Wait a minute! Are you pirates?" she asked when she saw the jolly roger.

"Aye!"

"Go to hell!"

"Oh darling, we already are."

"I'm not coming with you!"

"I think you are. You don't want to stay on this island, do you?"

"Fine, but as soon as I remember where I live you bring me home okay?"

"Deal" Barbossa said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was a week since they had found Clara on the island and now she was aboard the Pearl. She wished she could remember who she was or where she came from, but she couldn't. When she came she had found a strange medallion around her neck. She couldn't remember where she had got it from. She knew there was another, somewhere. But where? And where did she get this medallion from? And why was there a skull on it?

"Too many questions" she said to herself as she looked at the medallion in her hand.

"What do you have there?" a voice asked. She turned around to face Barbossa.

"That's none of your business" she answered coldly.

"I'm the captain and this is my ship and everything on my ship is my business!" he said and nicked the medallion from her hand.

"Give it back you bloody pirate!"

"You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's my medallion"

"This is aztec gold."

"What?"

"You don't mind me taking this, do you?"

She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you dear" the captain said. He lifted her chin with his finger and stroke her cheek with his hand. She looked into those blue eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

"I can't feel you" he said sadly.

"What? I don't understand."

"882 pieces and there is only one missing." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

Without answering the question he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. A shiver went through her spine and she returned the kiss but then he pulled back.

"I can only imagine what that feels like" he said gloomily.

"Don't you dare to touch me again that way!" she said angrily.

"Haha, you liked it, didn't you?"

"No! I don't like kissing a pirate!"

"I'd like to kiss you but I can't"

"What? But you just kissed me?"

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me!"

"This is aztec gold!" he replied and showed the medallion.

"And?"

"One of 882 identical pieces. It has a terrible curse!"

"Curse?"

"Yes, we found it and took it all. We spent it to everything, drink, food and nice company. The more we gave it away the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company could not slake our lust. We are cursed men! We can't feel anything." He said dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Clara was thinking about yesterday. How could Barbossa and his crew be cursed? Or was he just trying to trick her? Why would he trick her? And that kiss, the thought about the kiss made her smile.

"Why am I smiling?" she thought to herself. "I hate pirates! And that bloody Barbossa kissed me. I have to get out of this ship! If I only could remember where I live."

She went up to the deck and looked at the sea. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Barbossa.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I wonder how did you get that medallion you had?"

"That's none of your business"

"Do I have to remind you that I'm the captain of this ship?"

"No"

"Then tell me!"

"I don't know! Someone gave it to me"

He stood silent for a moment.

"An apple?" he asked and offered her an apple.

"No thanks"

"pity"

"Eat it yourself"

"I can't" he said and looked sadly at the apple in his hand.

Clara rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Barbossa asked.

"Actually I don't believe you"

"You will" Barbossa said and walked into a little spot of moonlight.

Clara screamed.

What she saw was horrible. All his flesh rotten and he became a skeleton with the apple in his hand. Clara started to back away. Her hands were shaking and she didn't know what to say. Barbossa reached out his hand to touch her.

"Don't!" she whispered. He took a bite of the apple and Clara saw how it turned to ash in his mouth. Barbossa walked closer to her and turned back to normal when he wasn't in the moonlight anymore.

"Sorry for bringing nightmares to you" he said with an evil smile.

"I'm not afraid of you" she said.

"Oh, but your hands are shaking"

"I just don't like the thought that I've kissed a rotten man"

"Do you want to do it again?" Barbossa laughed.

"No!" Clara said and walked away. She didn't want to be with him. After all, she was afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Suddenly Clara remembered something. She had always liked ghost stories and someone had told her many. Now she felt like she was in a ghost story herself and someone had once told her about a similar story. But who? A man, someone very close to her.

All day she tried to figure out who it was, the man she almost remembered.

"What's the matter?" Barbossa asked suddenly.

"No-nothing" she stammered.

"You don't wanna be on this ship with cursed pirates, do you?"

"No, if I only could remember where I live"

"Don't you have any family then?"

"Oh, my mum died when I was little and my dad is dead too."

"My dad! Oh that's it!" she said to herself.

"That's what?"

"He gave me the medallion!"

Barbossa looked confused. What kind of dad would give such an medallion to his daughter?

"Tell me about the curse, how are you gonna lift it?" Clara asked cautiously.

"All aztec pieces have to be restored and the blood repaid"

"Um.. blood repaid?"

"Yes that stupid Bill Turners blood"

The name sounded familiar to Clara. Oh right, she had heard the ghost story before.

"Why are you asking?" Barbossa asked a bit irritated.

"Just curious"

"Curiosity? Do you know what happens if you tell anyone?" he said and now he seemed angry.

Clara shook her head. Barbossa took a grip around her wrist and said:

"I could easily throw you over board!" he shouted. "Why would I need you? I already got that medallion from you!"

"Please don't" Clara said with tears in her eyes.

"I only need one more piece"

"Wait! I know where it is!"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Well where is it?"

"It's.. I know I know it but I don't know where it is."

"What?"

"I me-mean I know where it is but I can't remember." Clara stuttered.

"And why should I belive you?"

"I'm sure I'll remember it soon!"

"Bah" Barbossa snapped but released her from his grip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Wake up everyone! Snakehead is attacking!" someone shouted.

"Snakehead?" Clara thought. "Is Ned here?" she thought and started panicking. She hated Ned, he was obsessed with her.

"Captain is it HIM?" Clara asked Barbossa.

"Yes"

"What a nice surprise! Hello Clara!" someone said. Clara turned around and saw Ned.

"So you've found my treasure Barbossa" Ned said. Clara hid herself behind Barbossas back.

"You seriously call HER a treasure?" Barbossa said.

"Oh sorry I forgot you're cursed." Ned laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Barbossa asked.

"Well, my tresure perhaps."

"Yes take her, I don't need her."

"Haha, are you sure?"

"No please captain, let me stay!" Clara begged.

"You know where the last piece is, don't you?" Barbossa asked and ignored Clara.

"Perhaps" Ned said with an evil smile.

"He has it!" Clara shouted. "Yes, now I remember. Ned has the last piece!"

Barbossa looked first at Clara then at Ned.

"Give me the last piece and I give you the girl" he said.

"What? NO!" Clara shouted.

"Agreed!" Ned said and gave the coin to Barbossa.

"Hello darling!" Ned said and kissed Clara on the cheek.

"Get away from me!" Clara snapped.

She couldn't do anything when Ned took her to his ship.

"I've missed you" he said.

"I haven't missed you!" Clara said.

"Why are you so mean?"

"I? You buried me in the sand, remember?"

"Yes."

"If Barbossa hadn't found me I'd be dead!"

"Perhaps, but you'd still be beautiful"

"You're sick! I'm not a thing you can own!"

"Of course you are!" he laughed and placed a medallion around her neck.

"What but this is-"

"the last piece of aztec gold"

"You tricked Barbossa!"

"He's an old fool!" Ned laughed and locked Clara in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

The night had been very long and Clara hadn't slept well. She was very disappointed in life. When she finally had begun to trust pirates again Barbossa had turned his back on her.

"Bloody pirates" she said to herself and right after that someone open her door.

"What?" Clara snapped as Ned walked in.

"That old fool is attacking, just keep quiet so he'll not find you!" he said.

"What, is Barbossa here?"

"Just keep quiet and he won't notice you!" Ned ordered.

"No need for that!" someone said. They turned their heads towards the door and saw Barbossa standing there.

"captain!" Clara said hopefully.

"We had an agreement Ned, remember?" Barbossa said. "You get the girl and I get the coin. But you know what? This is not real aztec gold!"

"It took quite long for you to figure that out" Ned said with an evil smile.

"Captain! Please save me!" Clara tried.

"So I think I take her back" Barbossa said.

"Look I have the final piece!" Clara said and showed the medallion around her neck.

"Good work my lady" Barbossa said.

"She's not going anywhere!" Ned snapped.

"Not anywhere, she's going to the Pearl!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

So while the men were arguing Clara saw her chance. She ran quickly out of the room and on the deck. Of course they followed her and she didn't know where to hide. Her only chance was to jump over the deck.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure to meet you" she said sarcastically.

"You're not planning to jump are you?" Barbossa asked and took a grip of her wrist.

"Release me!" Clara growled.

"You know where I can find the final peace" Barbossa said to Ned.

"perhaps"

"Tell me!" Barbossa ordered and pointed a pistol at him.

"Hah, if you kill me I'll kill her" Ned said and pointed a pistol at Clara.

"I only need the medallion from her"

"You don't know who she is, do you?" Ned laughed. "You're looking for the final piece."

"What are you talking about?" Clara asked while Barbossa hardened his grip around her wrist.

"the curse" he answered.

"I have nothing to do with the curse!" she said.

"Oh yes my dear. You're the one who can save Barbossa and his crew."

"I can?"

"You're Clara Turner"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clara couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time she had tried to remember her last name. And why Bill Turner sounded familiar. It was because he was her father. He had been a sailor and that's why she couldn't remember where she lived. She had always lived on a ship.

Suddenly Clara was thrown on the floor. She heard two shots and saw blood. Barbossa had pulled the trigger and at the same time saved Clara from Neds shot. The shot missed her head with 5 centimetres. And the blood was from Ned. He was lying lifeless on the deck.

"You, you shot him" Clara stuttered.

"Did you like him?"

"No but you, you killed him"

"Sorry. Are you coming with me to the Pearl?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes" Clara answered and so they went to the Pearl.

She stood at the deck and watched the sea. It was very beautiful and so mysterious, the sea.

Barbossa came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay" she said and turned to face him.

"Thanks to you I have all the pieces"

"Here is the last one" she said and gave him the medallion which was around her neck.

"No, I want you to keep it until I need it. I know I can trust you" he said.

His words made Clara smile and she kept the medallion around her neck.

"Okay" she whispered.

"Soon I can feel" he said and touched her cheek.

"Yes" she said and walked away from him. "Good night"

"Good night!"

She walked silently to her cabin. She was really happy that she could help Barbossa feel again, and he really deserved that after all that he had done for her. Maybe she would still be buried on that island if he hadn't helped her. But although she was glad that she could help him she was scared. She didn't know exactly what they needed her for, but it had to be that "blood to be repaid". And what would it mean? Were they going to kill her? She felt a twist in her stomach with the thought of being killed. Well, tomorrow she'd see.

A/N: I know this is kinda short but hope you like it anyway. :) R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day went very quickly and when the evening was near they reached Isla de Muerta.

As soon as Clara saw the island she felt a twist in her stomach. She would probably never see anything anymore. Not the sea or the Pearl or Barbossa.

"Are you coming my lady?" Barbossa asked and offered a hand to her.

"yes" Clara whispered and looked at the sea one last time before going on land.

She didn't really know why she was doing it. "I must be crazy to help this one man" she thought and tightened her grip around his hand. "Maybe dying for someone you love is a good way of dying" she thought. "but I must be crazy"

"So Clara, are you ready?" Barbossa asked and she woke up from her thinking.

"What?" she stuttered.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but could you give me one last kiss before you.." she said.

"What?"

"Kiss me!" she said and he pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

"The medallion?" he then said.

Clara took it off her neck and gave it to him.

"And your hand" Barbossa continued.

She hesitated a little but then she gave her shaking hand to him.

Was he really going to first cut off her hands and make it more painful that way? She thought terrified.

Clara's eyes widened when she saw the knife in Barbossa's hand.

He held her hand in a tight grip and quickly made a wound in her hand with the knife.

"Ouch!" she said.

Barbossa placed the medallion in her bleeding hand. He then threw the bloody coin in the chest among the other coins.

And that moment when the medallion fell into the chest they had been waiting for.

"It feels cold out here" Barbossa said.

"Can you..feel?" Clara asked.

"You're so warm" he said and slid his hand down her cheek.

"Oh my god! You can feel again!" Clara said and hugged him tight.

"Weren't you talking about kissing?" Barbossa asked with a smirk. "I can give you the first kiss now"

With a smile Clara pressed her lips against his and they kissed a long passionate kiss.

"You taste sweet" he said. "From the moment I saw you, I was really longing to this moment."

"I'm so happy that the curse is lifted"

"So am I and thank you for that!" he said and kissed her hand. "Oh, your hand is still bleeding."

"That's just a little wound. I was afraid that you were going to kill me.

"I would never do that"

"But you never told me anything about the "blood to be repaid"

"Haha, and you were so desperate that you wanted to have a last kiss" he teased.

"Don't you dare to tease me like that unless you don't want to get kissed anymore" she teased.

"Uu.. I'm afraid." He said and kissed her. "You're my treasure"

"You don't own me, no one does." She whispered.

"But I found you on this island" he whispered in her ear.

"You own nothing but my heart" she said and smiled.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her.

"I love you too" Clara answered and continued kissing him.

A/N: So this was the last chapter of my story. Hope you liked it! ^^ R&R


End file.
